1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry and more particularly to a combination wagon and scooter vehicle having a unique storage handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of wheeled vehicles have been utilized as toys for children. In addition, a wagon has been a common child's toy for a large number of years. With the introduction of molded plastic frames various forms of vehicular children toys have taken a large number of shapes.
The known prior art, however has not provided a versatility of both a wagon and a vehicular toy in one embodiment.